


Antithetical, Identical, and Incredible // Formalized, Complex, and Costly

by charleybradburies



Series: #SestraSaturdays [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: 1_million_words, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drabble, Female-Centric, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends argue about coincidence.</p><p>Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antithetical, Identical, and Incredible // Formalized, Complex, and Costly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Independent Study // Transitory Sacrifices of Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821254) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



"I'll bet she's got no idea," asserts Art.

"How could she have no idea?" Beth argues. 

"I mean, she must've heard from _someone_ that she was a twin, right?"

 _"You_ didn't, Beth."

Beth sighs. 

"You can't let her inside your head just because you think you might be related, Beth."

"Related? _Might_ be related? We _look_ identical. Medical records, almost identical. Me adopted, her fostered, both of us, unrecorded birth parents. Art, I don't see another option than us being twins!"

"Beth, it's _coincidence._ We ran into another woman who looked like you weeks ago."

"It's _not_ coincidence," she groans.


End file.
